


[F4A] Assistant TO the Futa Manager

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: The speaker is a highly successful manager at a major firm. She's also a futa, and thus *incredibly* sexually active. She has placed an ad for a "sexual assistant" and the listener has applied.
Kudos: 3





	[F4A] Assistant TO the Futa Manager

**Author's Note:**

> [F4A] Assistant TO the Futa Manager [Futa] [Fdom] [Office] [Prostitution] [Professional cocksucker] [Easily genderswapped]
> 
> Directions: You are in absolute control. You are calm and businesslike - this is a job interview after all, and not the first of its kind you've held. Try to keep an eye on the time during the blowjob.
> 
> Feel free to make any changes you want.

*Clicking of intercom*

Send in the applicant.

*Door opens*

Good afternoon. Please have a seat.

Now, based on your application I assume you are familiar with the open post, but I would still like to expand on it. It's a demanding position and, of course, somewhat... unusual so I want to make sure you understand what it entails before we move on.

How much do you know about futanari?

*Chuckle* "Extra equipment"... That's one way of putting it. You might even call it "extra sized extra equipment". Just the basics, then?

Well, a less-known aspect - but vital to your job - is our extremely powerful sex drive. It is both frequent and intense, to the point that it interferes with my work. During a normal workday I need to have a penile orgasm about 15 times. As I'm sure you can imagine, masturbating 15 times a day can be quite tiring as well as distracting. And yet, here I am: regional manager of a highly successful branch.

After some estimates of lost revenue due to my... activities, our head of HR and I agreed that it would make sense to hire an assistant to handle my issue for me. And that, of course, is where you come in.

I've reviewed your resume and personal letter and I think you would be a good fit. Nothing I've seen today has changed my mind. If you get the job, your tasks will include stimulating me to an orgasm on demand in a timely fashion while keeping my office semen-free. When not doing so you will help my secretary with his duties. You can expect long hours and occasional business trips. The salary, as mentioned in the job posting, is non-negotiable, but I'm sure you'll agree very generous.

Does this sound acceptable to you?

Of course the rest of the office will know your position, but rest assured I do not tolerate any sexual harassment in my workplace. This is a purely professional arrangement and I expect everyone to treat it as such.

Excellent. Then we come to the "interview" part of this meeting. *Rustling of clothes as you pull up your skirt* Make me cum in 5 minutes and the job is yours.

[...]

The clock is ticking.

Mouth? Good choice.

[Blowjob starts here! Make sure it lasts <5 minutes! Escalate your sounds slowly - trying to keep it together and stay professional.]

[Improv whatever phrases you think fit, just keep it somewhat technical/professional/in line with a job interview.]

[Some suggested lines:]

Need I remind you the point is speed, not pleasure?

If you are hired, I expect you to keep quiet.

Stop touching yourself, you can do that on your own time.

I should warn you, I cum a lot.

[Orgasm, then recover quickly. You've just been sitting there after all.]

*Warm and friendly* You swallowed it all? That'll do just fine. Can you start Monday?


End file.
